Sweet Precure
by CrystalStarsLunarFallsAceHeart
Summary: Ichigo discovered a new friend that was actually a Precure from another world! She found her enrolling at her school and become friends with her quickly! But now she founds out and she also becomes a Precure along with the new girl and three other unnamed Cures. She must hurried and find all the Sweet Candy and return the new girl to her new world, or her world will be destroyed!
1. SweetCures!

**Ichigo**

As I walked into cooking class today the air was fresh and cold. Today was only fall and it is freezing like winter. I looked at my teammates, the Sweets Princes. There faces were fine, but my face was red from the cold. Some people were absent today too.

I saw the sensi come in with a girl. She had colorful hair in the sun and changing color of her eyes. Her face show no emotion but it was so pretty. She had a necklace that has a heart with wings. I thought I saw something next to her, probably nothing though.

People turned and saw the colorful girl. They gasped and saw she was so pretty, I agreed with them. I looked at her eyes again and she looked at me in the eyes. Our eyes came in contact and I quickly looked away. These eyes of her were intense.

"Class we have a new student." the teacher said.

The teacher didn't have to say it. People already noticed her colorful appearance and cold eyes. The teacher stared at her.

"I'm Crystal Stars, nice to meet you." She bowed and smiled a little for a brief second.

My heart stopped, her smile was adorable. But the name Crystal Stars ringed in my head for a while as it was familiar, until the teacher said her group.

"She will be in Group A." The teacher read off," Please raised your hands Group A."

We raised our hands as Crystal walked over here. She walked beautifully and gracefully. When she got over here, she smiled happily.

"We will be making cookies for fall today." The teacher said and walked to check what the others were going to do.

Crystal worked swiftly and grabbed the ingredient she needed. She mixed and baked so gracefully too. I was surprised how quickly she work not how she got in Group A.

"Sensi I'm finished!" She said happily.

The teacher walked over here and looked at her cookies.

The cookies were in leave shapes with colors of fall. She put leaf shaped sprinkles in it too.

"Now tell me, what makes it different from normal cookies." The teacher picked one up.

The teacher bit into it before Crystal answered. The teacher eyes widen in surprised. She put it down and a brown filling come out.

"That surprised me!" The teacher exclaimed," The filling and the cookie is great! What the filling made of and what gave you the idea?"

"Well the filling is made out of strawberries, chocolate, and caramel." She said calmly," What gave me this idea was the sudden cold weather, that surprised me. So I thought if a cookie that surprises people of this year."

"Good job. Would you like to share them?" The teacher asked Crystal.

"Yes, I like to see the people eating it smile." She said with calm eyes.

After a while students came and took one. I wanted to finished, but the crowding of the students chattering bothered me and it made me go slower. It seem it did it to the Sweets Princes too.

"Awwwwwww..." I groaned as there was no more.

"Here you go!" Crystal handed me one from behind.

"Thanks!" I smiled and ate it.

As she handed the Sweet Princes one they took a bite and their eye widen.

"So good!" I said excitedly.

"Though I knew it was going to happened, it still surprises me." Andou commented.

"Yeah. How did you got here without us knowing?" Kashino asked," Hanabusha usually knows about this. But he didn't know either."

Crystal looked of lose of words. But then the bell ringed meaning we had only five minutes left.

"Save by the bell..." Crystal sighed and looked at the other side.

When class was over, the Sweets Prince and I were going to walk to the lake, when I heard giant footsteps.

"Didi you heard that?" Vanilla asked me.

"Yeah." I said angrily," What is it?"

"I don't know." Kashino said frowning.

I quickly ran to see it as Vanilla came with me too.

" Ichigo, you idiot wa-" Kashino shouted as he tried to grabbed my hand.

He missed my hand and I was running to see it. I turned over to my side because I heard small footsteps on the other side.

My eyes saw a glowing light and a girl running. It was Crystal. She hold onto her necklace and the charm came off.

"Ichigo!" Kashino hissed quietly.

I thought they weren't on my tail, but Kashino was right here. But I didn't listen I was looking at Crystal. Kashino wanted to see what I was looking at and turned his head. His eyes widen as he saw Crystal running.

Then we smelled such a sour sense. It burned our eyes and we fall down. We started to cough loudly.

"Are you o-" Andou said but pause as he smelled the sour thing," You are not..."

We started coughing and I cling onto something. I couldn't take this smell anymore. I wondered if Crystal is okay.

"Precure Prism Change!" Crystal shouted and a bright light shone.

I opened my eyes and saw I was holding onto Kashino. I blushed and quickly let go. I peeked out and saw Crystal.

Her hair grew longer and she wore a colorful dress with layers. A bow was in her chest with a heart on it. She had diamond earring in shape of a heart. She had boots with wings on them. A golden chain then appeared and a big heart was held. It was her necklace.

"The rainbow jewel of happiness, Cure Prism!" She shouted smiling.

"Cure Prism..." I muttered, like that Precure anime I watched younger?!

I felt the air around us grew cleaner and the Sweet Princes stood up.

"Are you ok?" Hanabusha asked me.

I didn't answered, I was in shocked.

"Who's that?" Kashino asked me.

"Cure Prism." I said still in shocked.

"That's Crystal, I right?" Andou asked, she had colorful hair and eyes, it must be her, he probably thought.

Cure Prism them stared at something coldly.

"Lima (Lime)" Cure Prism growled.

Tiny monsters with lemons on their heads walked up carrying a girl, must be Lima. Behind them a tree with lemons on it.

"Finally found you!" Lima laughed," Go Sourelles and SourFear!"

Sourelles were the small one I guess, the SourFear was the big one. As they attacked Cure Prism she kicked them and punched them.

"Precure Prism Arrow!" She said holding a bow and shot arrows.

I looked at the enemies she was fighting, the SourFear was gone. As I saw a yellow blurry thing came behind Prism.

"Crystal! Watch out behind you!" I shouted without thinking.

"Ichigo!?" Cure Prism shouted and run over here.

The SourFear missed her and was trying to catch her.

"What the heck is going on?!" Kashino shouted at Crystal, or Cure Prism.

"Ever heard of Precure?" She asked us.

"The anime?" I said.

"Yeah. They are real." Cure Prism sighed and folded her arms.

"Be careful, Prism.." I muttered.

"Relax... I'm the strongest Precure in my world." She said happily then looked scared," Watch out!"

She pushed us out of the way. And the SourFear grabbed her arms and legs.

"I got the strongest Precure in this world!" Lima sang.

"Because I'm the only Precure in this world idiot.." Cure Prism growled.

"Cure Prism!" I watched in shock.

My new friend, Crystal, is a Precure in trouble and I can't do anything now. I stood their being useless for not helping her. I put my foot on the ground firmly.

I must help her. I can't stand her while she is in trouble. I dashed out and stood there.


	2. The Precure of Strawberry is Born!

**Ichigo**

My eyes widen as I couldn't do anything. Cure Prism had a tight look on her face. She is a Precure, but for some reason she can't handle this type of monster, I want to help her, so I dashed on the battlefield.

"Stop!" I yelled at Lima.

"Why should I?" Lina sneered.

"Using the beautiful nature as a sour pawn, I won't forgive you!" I yelled again.

My heart glowed and Lima stood back.

"Time for the SweetCure!" Prism shouted," Deco go!"

When she say that a fairy like a Sweet Spirits came to me.

"Time to change, is for I'm Deco!" She shouted and a pink strawberry and a golden key appeared. I stuck the key in the strawberry and shouted.

"Precure Sweets Change!" I shouted and I was transforming now.

My brown hair was long, curlier, and turned into strawberry blond hair. My dress was pink with a badge of a strawberry in the center. The dress had ruffles at the edges and it was hold by one shoulder and had a sleeveless jacket. A headband with a strawberry was on top of my head and little golden curls going by the side. A pink collar was on my neck with a pink heart.

"The sweet pink berry fruit in the air, Cure Strawberry!" I shouted and posed.

As the Sweets Princes gasped and I hurried and took a look at theor faces, Kashino was flushed for some reason.

"Aggghhh! A new Precure! No matter!" Lima growled in disgusted.

As the Sourelles came to attack, I jumped and stepped on their heads.

"Oooooo... That must hurt.." I muttered and jumped again.

As I jumped the SourFear tried to hit me.

I wanted to help Crystal, she was a new important friend I have...

"Ooo. The love from a SweetsCure!" Prism shouted and smiled," The love of a different breed of Cures can turned me to one!"

The bright light blinded my eyes as she transform.

Her SweetsCure clothes mainly focus on the color white. She wore a blue sleeveless jacket and a alive chain hung by her side. Her hair was tied up and she had a sliver and blue crown on her head. Her boots wings were a light blue. She had a small bow on her right side of the jacket and a big white heart on the back of the jacket.

"The delicious food for dessert, Cure Sweets!" She shouted and posed.

"Woah, this is a lot of power." She looked at her hands.

"This is not the time to admire your power!" Deco scolded.

"Right! Strawberry, think of what most important to you!" Sweets yelled.

I closed my eyes and turned all my feelings into power.

"So much power you have!" Vanilla gasped and twirled her spoon.

"Vanilla grant her the power of sweets!" Sweets yelled and kicked the SourFear.

"How?" Vanilla wondered," Oh I know! I send all my power to Cure Strawberry!"

A pink and white beam shot me and gave me a white key and I took the strawberry that hung off my chain. I stuck it in there and turned it.

"The smell of strawberries in the air..." I started calmly," Strawberry Shower!"

A bunch of colorful strawberries fell from the sky and hit the SourFear and the Sourelles.

"Aghhh!" Lima groaned and transported herself somewhere.

As I turned back to normal and so did Crystal, Crystal walked up and grabbed a strawberry shaped charm and stuck it on a charm bracelet.

"One down... 19 more to go..." Crystal sighed.

"Would you like to tell us what just happened?!" Kashino shouted angrily.

"Hold your horses! It's not like its the end of the world..." Crystal grumbled.

"It is." Deco sighed and slapped her forehead.

"Oh right..." Crystal sighed and smiled again.

"So anyway, what happened?" Andou asked.

"Precure? Ever heard of it?" Crystal said it slowly.

We all nodded, it was a fairly popular tv show.

"Yeah, it is the real thing, and I'm Cure Prism." She said and started talking again," So anyway, how did I ended up here? Oh right. My friends and I were fighting a bad guy and I smelled something sour. I decided to go and see what it was. I found big lemonheads doing something. So I jumped on the big one and a big portal came and we both fell in it landing us here. I met Deco here too."

"Let me take it from here." Deco said explaining," Anyway, Crystal and I just met, I'm from here, a regular Sweet Spirits, but I don't actually need a partner, I was special, I was born to give special girls the power of SweetCure. I decided to go out and find someone to turn to a Cure. I went here. Then Crystal felled from the sky. I wanted to give her powers but she was already a Cure. A different cure though. As you might know Precure are weaker in a different world then their own, like SweetsCure."

"We also have to find Sweet Deco, they can help me go back to my world and stop the bad guys." Crystal hold up the strawberry.

"Ohhhh..." I nodded.

"But there is a problem." Deco said looking around," There are only two of us, though there are five."

"That is a problem." Crystal nodded.

"You say it as if it wasn't a problem." Kashino scolded.

"You are right." She nodded again.

"You are doing it again!" Kashino grumbled loudly.

"Ok fine!" Crystal said stopping," Well that is enough for today. I see you guys tomorrow for the look of the baddies!"

Crystal waved while smiling and walked away. What has she got us into? A Precure? An anime that was thought fake but real? My gosh! Guess that was my fault for being dense, or what Kashino told me. But believe me, if I didn't followed her, it would come to me on its own when it destroys Crystal after!


	3. Strawberry Wand! The New Sweet Spirit!

**Ichigo**

I woke up to the ringing of the alarm bell and slammed it.

"Vanilla wake up.." I groaned.

"Good morning Ichigo." Rumi said as she walked in.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Oh I was practicing with my team." Rumi smiled at me," I saw Precure yesterday!"

"Precure?" I asked remembering.

"Yeah, they are kid's superhero in the animes, girls too. I saw it by the gates, they were called SweetsCure or something." Rumi sighed and smiled," I wish I can meet one!"

I smiled, she meet one already, me.

Ok so I became a Precure or SweetsCure by Crystal. Crystal is a girl from another world, who got trapped here. She is Cure Sweets and I'm Cure Strawberry. She can't leave without defeating the Sour villians and get the Sweet Decos. But of course it wouldn't be as simple as I described it.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Rumi asked.

"Sorry." I didn't realized I was smiling slightly creeply.

"Let's go to our class now, Ichigo!" Rumi smile.

I got dressed and I walked with Rumi to the school. I stopped. Crystal walking by herself with Deco by her side.

"Crystal!" I yelled and waved.

Crystal smile softly and waved back and walk over here.

"Oh! You are friends with Crystal?!" Rumi said excitedly," You can make friends with almost anyone!"

Crystal said Rumi and smiled at her. Deco smile at us too and wave.

We walked to school and went to our classes. Then cooking classes started.

"So how are you?" Crystal asked as she walked by our counter.

"Fine, except Ichigo is a SweetsCure.." Kashino muttered quietly enough.

"Don't blame me!" Crystal whispered angrily.

"Yeah, it is not our fault we got into a portal of doom!" Deco yelled at us.

"Well let's get cooking." I smiled nervously.

"Today we are making cakes." The teacher said looking at her clipboard.

"Cakes?" Crystal said confuse.

"That sounds simple.. there's a twist." I whispered to Crystal and slapped my face.

"Hmmm..." Crystal sighed.

"Now we wll be making it for people outside of the school." The teacher smiled," We are making it for the children.."

"Children?" Crystal looked at me," Kids like cakes."

"They would have vegatables in it." The teacher announced.

"There's the twist.." Kashino muttered.

"This would be a little hard." I sighed remembering last time.

"Now we will have a box full of names of kids. In it they say the name and what vegatable they hate." The teacher put down a box.

Crystal looked pale and smiled, strange.

"Now one member of each group come up to get it." The teacher gestured," Group A."

"Crystal you go." Kashino gave a light push.

Cystal walked up and stick her hand in. She took it out and read it.

"Katie. Hates Carrots and Eggplant." Crystal said nervously.

She walked down to us and gave us the card.

"Carrots? Easy. Eggplants? Hard." I sighed at this hard combination and looked at Crystal," Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She nodded nerbvously.

"She hates vegatables." Deco said.

"Really?" Kashino looked at her.

"Not my fault.. I don't like the smell and taste.." Crystal sighed.

"She can be the test subject then." I said," She hates vegetables."

"Ok then." Crystal said nervously," What can we do with eggplants?"

"We can make it as a frosting." I suggested," Girls like purple, right?"

"Not me though.." Crystal mumbled.

"Now, we will make it a carrot cake then." Kashino said.

"That's sound like a plan." Hanabusha said.

"Well that's great." Crystal said clapping slowly," Now let's start, on the idea a bit more."

We decided the make it have a carrot rabbit on top to represent the carrot and add a light purple. We would make a small circle cake for the kid, and have the name of the kid on the cake in purple. There would be flowers on the edge of the cake.

"Let's see here..." Crystal said reading it," Nice look, makes me think there is no vegetables."

"Good, now we will work on the taste." I smiled.

"Now the tasting." Kashino sighed.

"I have an idea!" Deco shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"We should not add a lot of sugar, but it's sweet anyway." Deco said," It would probably higher our cake, to make a cake that doesn't add pounds or anything, but taste good.."

"That sound nice." Crystal said.

"Whats the maximum?" I asked.

"3 spoon p of sugar." Deco said," We should get a sweet vegetable..."

"This will be hard, with a big critic, we need to work our hardest." Kashino said.

"True, let's start!" I yelled.

We started on the carrot cake. We cut the carrots as small as possible to not be able to taste very well. Kashino started mashing the eggplant.

"Half of sugar for this." Kashino told us.

"Ohh, the purple looks nice.." Crystal said looking at the light purple.

"How would purple and orange go together?" I asked.

"Make the carrot to a white-ish." Deco said," Light purple and white looks nice."

"Good job, Deco!" Crystal smiled and high five her.

"Next we need to..." I said thinking," The frosting flowers!"

"We should make the orange normal to make it look golden, and the petals a light purple too." Crystal said nodding," I can picture it already.."

"Another half of sugar then." I said," That leaves 2 spoons of sugar left."

"Now next we need to work on the rabbit." Kashino said.

"I got this, maybe a spoon and a half?" Hanabusha thought.

"That leaves.. A half left.." I muttered.

"But we need some for the cake batter." Andou said.

"This is a little hard.." Crystal muttered.

"Maybe we should just make it first and Crystal can say what's too sweet and we can take some of it away?" Vanilla asked.

"That will probably work." Crystal said.

We continued with the cake, we baked, we decorate it, now it's time for Crystal to taste it.

"Now it's time." Crystal looked at it.

She took a small bunny on the cake and a piece of the cake.

She ate the bunny and smile.

"Good amount!" She smile.

Se then ate the flower she smiled again, good amount too. Then she tried the cake with only a half of sugar, she made a face.

"It was the taste of carrots, and not very sweet..." Crystal sighed," Guess the plan didn't work..."

"We can't think of an idea now." Kashino scolded," It would be too hard to make an idea, because the cakes are for tomorrow."

"We better think of something fast." Andou said a little worry.

"Hey, lemons.." Crystal muttered.

"Lemons?!" We all exclaimed.

As a SourFear crashed in the building with it Sourelles, everyone fainted, except us.

"SoureFear!" I shouted.

The SourFear was in shape of a bag of sugar, and Sourelles crowded around it ready to fight.

"SweetsCure! I come for you!" Lima yelled and laughed.

"Time to Change!" Deco shouted.

"It's her!" Kashino shouted.

"Precure Sweets Change!" Crystal and I shouted.

"The sweet pink berry fruit in the air, Cure Strawberry!" I shouted.

"The delicious food for dessert, Cure Sweets!" Crystal shouted.

"SourFear attack the three over there!" Lima shouted and pointed at.. The Sweets Princes.

"Precure Sweet Shield!" Crystal shouted as she moved her hand in a circle.

A rainbow color shield block it with a picture of a cupcake in the middle. The Sour Ear hit it but it couldn't get through.

As Cure Sweets jumped and kick the SourFear.

"Hey isn't sugar a sweet thing?" Sweets ask and took a piece of sugar," Uggh. It sour!"

"My sugar is always like that." Lima rolled her eyes," There is also this new pink fruit, it is a pink lemon! Ugg! It sweet instead of sour!"

Sweets eyes widen and smile.

As I fight the Sourelles below, they threw lemons at me, and it really stings!

I watch as the peopl who fainted slightly turning to the color green, what is happening?

"When they smell this scent too long, they will turn into SourFears!" Sweets shouted," We better hurry before its permanent!"

I thought of my family back home, they could be next, I thought of others I loved, people who was with me, no, I couldn't let that happen.

As a bright light shone and a pink wand appeared in front of me.

The wand was pink and had a strawberry on top, it had a rainbow jewel like button in shape of a heart, and the bottom had a pink circle jewel.

"The Strawberry Wand!" Sweets grinned," Sweets Wand!"

As her wand appeared, it was like my, but blue, and had a cupcake on it.

"Say this 'The darkness grows stronger, but so shall the light!'" Sweets said.

"The darkness grows stronge, but so shall the light!" I said.

"Sweets Charge!" Sweets yelled.

"Strawberry Charge!" I yelled.

A light of a pink and blue orb coming together, them it exploded.

The SourFear and Sourelles disappeared and so did the mess it cause.

"Grr... I will get you next time!" Lima said and disappeared.

A charm dropped and Sweets grabbed it. She opened it and it was a piece of chocolate.

"18 more to go." Sweets smiled.

We turned back to normal and hoped nobody remember.

Instead people did remember, as a dream, and SweetsCure did got a lot more popular because everybody had this dream.

"So how are we going to make it sweeter?" Kashino asked.

"Didn't you heard?" Crystal smiled," There is a pink lemon, a fruit is born."

"A Pink Lemon?" I said confused.

"A new fruit is born when a strong feeling happens, it was yours." Crystal looked at me.

"I created it?" I asked.

"You did, proving you are the fruit of happiness, the pink SweetCure." Crystal smiled.

"What Cure are you?" I asked.

"The fruit of intelligent." Crystal said.

"Wait what?" Kashino said confuse.

"I know I know.." Crystal muttered.

"Where can you find it?" I asked.

"Deco get me the pink lemon." Crystal asked.

"Here you go!" Deco shouted," P-P-Pink Lemon!"

A pink lemon appeared, and Crystal smile.

"Let's use it!" Crystal shouted.

The bell ring and we didn't had the time, but later at night, we were able too.

Crystal squeezed the pink lemon and a pink juice came out. We all taste it, it was so sweet, but still good.

"Yummy!" I said happily.

"Yeah it's good." Kashino smiled a little.

"Now for the cake!" Crystal yelled.

We put the pink lemon's juice in the cake batter and Crystal was going to taste the newly made cake.

"Hmmm..." She skipped the bunny and the flowers, she tasted the cake.

"Is it good?" I asked.

She chewed it slowly as her eyes widen, its good!" Crystal squealed with delight.

"We are so going to make her smile!" I said happily.

The next da. We presented our cakes to our kid, each of then gasped, smile, and squealed with delight, but ours squealed the loudest.

As the teacher walked down the aisle to taste the cake. Ours were last and we looked at the kid named Katie.

Katie had blond hair and green eyes, her parents must be foreigners, but she spoke well to us.

"This looks different." The teacher said looking at ours and then she looked at the child, " You like the decoration?"

"Yes!" She smiled.

"Did there explanation was easy?" The teacher said scribbling on her paper.

"It was easy!" She squealed.

"Now let's taste it." The teacher smiled.

We cut her a piece and she smiled widely.

"Its good!" She said and continued eating.

"Wow, it is good." The teacher said eating a small cake," What did you put in it?"

"We didn't add a lot of sugar too it, so it made it harder." Kashino said.

"But, we used the newest fruit out there, The Pink Lemon." I said.

As the teacher smiled and nodded, and pat the child.

"I hope you win, and I hope my family will also like it..." Katie said with big eyes.

"Thanks!" I said happily.

"Attention, students.." The teacher said," This may not be a contest, but I like to said who did the best.."

"I wonder who it is?" I said excitedly.

"It was..." The teacher paused," Group A!"

As people stared at us and make us a way to the stage, the teacher continue talking.

"They added a sweet fruit, and not a lot of sugar, making it not as fat." The teacher said," When the grow up, there desserts will probably be healthy, so people will keep eating it making them happy, and not adding pounds, do you agree on the winners?"

As the crowd cheered at us, I saw a rainbow light in the sky. Probably something. But I was too happy about the crowd.

We got off the stage and tried to avoid people trying to ask us, because...

"I saw something over there." Kashino said.

"Me too." Crystal said staring at it.

As we walked quietly to another room to find out, we saw a Sweet Spirit there.

She had light pink hair, and green eyes, with a pink headband with a orange slice on it, she had a top that show her stomach, and a skirt. The top and skirt were both colorful and full of pictures of fruit. She wore light pink flip flops and had a piece of the cake we made.

"Ello.." She said smiling at us.

"Fruit?!" The rest yelped.

"I finally pasted it!" Fruit yelled happily," Now I need to look for a partner!"

She stared at Crystal.

"It's the one who can't eat vegetables." She pointed at Crystal.

"Im known for that?" Crystal scolded.

"Meaning you are a good partner for me!" Fruit smiled," I'm Fruit, specialize in fruit dessert, nice to meet you!"

"But-" Kashino was cut off.

"Actually Deco isn't exactly a Sweet Spirit, she is just a fairy to SweetCures." Crystal explained.

"SweetsCure, I was watching Crystal, because she is funny, and awesome." Fruit said," Now would you be my partner then?"

"Sure!" Crystal shouted," Crystal and Fruit are unstoppable!"

"Me too!" Deco shouted and looked at Fruit," Now we should too, work together!"

"Of course!" Fruit smiled wider.

As the day excitement ended, we all walked a little more before stopping. Then my roommate Rumi ran to us.

"Guys!" Rumi said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need help!" Rumi said sadly," My friend called for help, and I don't know what to do!"

"What's the problem?" Hanabusha asked.

"My friend's boy-girl soccer team lost four of its players!" Rumi said," My friend told me that it is an important game for them, so I need to find five people!"

I looked at Crystal for help and she smiled at me.

"Well I played soccer before, and certainly the Sweets Princes can learn, but this answer lies with Ichigo." Crystal looked at me," Will you be the fifth member?"

I thought for a moment, it was Rumi's friend, who was missing the five players, but I can't play well, maybe not? Or should I?

I looked at Rumi's eyes and she smiled lightly.

I knew what my answer was.

"Yes." I said.

**About SweetCures!**

"Hello everyone!" Crystal shouted," I'm Crystal your host!"

"What is this for?" Ichigo asked.

"Since no one know much about the powers of Cure Strawberry and Sweets or what a SweetCure is, so I decided for us to explain it more thoroughly." Crystal explained," Our first topic is SweetCures."

"SweetsCure?" Ichigo repeated.

"SweetsCure is this world Precure, Cure Prism, my Precure form, is weaker since it does not belong." Crystal explained.

"So there are other kinds?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, for each world." Crystal nodded," For space, there are SpaceCures, for the Sea, such as mermaid instead of humans, they are called SeaCures."

"What are the differences?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, SpaceCures fight better in space, not in the sea, and vice versa." Crystal explained," There are parts of light too. SweetCures are people who love sweets a lot, and they have different powers more related to sweets, such as your Strawberry Shower."

"You told me there were five SweetCure, will they be here soon?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"I can't said when they will appeared or so, but. I can detected if one is coming soon." Crystal said.

"Like me?" Ichigo said remembering," When you summoned Deco to give me the power?"

"Yep!" Crystal smiled," We have some time left to explained about Cure Sweets."

"Cure Sweets is you right?" Ichigo looked at her.

"Yep." Crystal pointed at her," We will show her stats."

NORMAL/SWEETSCURE FORM

Normal

Attack:400/500

Defense:340/500

Intelligent:450/500

Magic: 250/500

Power: 430/500

Stamina: 500/500

SWEETCURE

Attack: 400/500

Defense: 350/500

Intelligent:400/500

Magic: 300/500

Power: 440/500

Stamina:500/500

"I have few questions about her." Ichigo said," How come her intelligent decrease?"

"Well it is because I don't think very much in battle and just go for it." Crystal explained.

"How does she have magic in her normal form?" Ichigo asked.

"Well Cure Prism is one of the most powerful Cures around, so she can control her power in her normal form or her Cure. But she can't meddle." Crystal explained," Like HappinessCharge's Precure Hunter, he is destined to fight HappinessCharge, so I can't help them."

"How come her stamina is full?" Ichigo asked again.

"I do get tire, but not as often, Im actually not really human like you." Crystal explained," I'm actually full of happiness."

"So what color are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Prism means rainbow so I can be any." Crystal explained," The pink for the happiness, red for passion, the... I actually don't know what yellow does, the wanting to protect for green, the intelligent of a blue, and the mysterious of a purple."

"Well that's all the time we have for today!" Ichigo smiled.

"Bye!" Crystal waved.

Bye Bye!


	4. Precure of Cherries is Born! A Past Cure

**Ichigo**

"Yes." I said.

Rumi's face brighten up and she smiled at us.

"Thank you for helping!" She said still smiling.

We said bye to Crystal and the rest and I walked with Rumi too our room.

"Do you know the cause of it?" I asked," I mean the lost players?"

"They got sick." Rumi said and saw our door," Oh! We are here!"

Rumi opened the door for me and I walked in. Then we got ready for bed.

"Good night!" Rumi said to me.

"Good night!" I said to her.

"Good night, Ichigo..." Vanilla whispered.

"Good night..." I whispered back to Vanilla.

I woke up to ringing of the bell.

"Ichigo, we can't be late!" Rumi shouted.

"I'm up!" I yelped.

"It's today!" Rumi said worried," Get into the uniforms!"

"Ok!" I said quickly.

I got changed into the green uniform and I run out of the school.

"We got permission right?" I asked Rumi.

"Yes, I wouldn't forget it like you!" Rumi giggled.

"Glad this is on the weekends..." I muttered.

We ran to the bus waiting by the school and hop on it.

"You were almost late.." Kashino muttered angrily," It was even an important day too."

"Sorry." I said irritated.

"So Rumi, I heard a lot about you, and found out, the players got sick, something about lemons burn their nose." Crystal frowned.

The SourFear probably did this, but Crystal is pretending you doesn't know.

"Yeah, the SweetsCure did defeated them somehow, to cause less damage, unfortunately, it hit my friend's team, so we have to help." Rumi sighed," Sorry for dragging you guys into this.."

"It's fine!" Crystal smiled," I was hoping for an adventure!"

Rumi's eyes light up and she smiled at Crystal.

"Thanks!" She said.

"Say do you know a lot about Precure?" Crystal asked.

"When I was younger, I had lots of figures of them, I always want to meet them, though they fiction characters..." Rumi looked down.

"Maybe you can meet the creator or the voice actor someday." Crystal pat her back.

After a long trip there, we run out of the bus, and saw the field.

"Woah." I said impressed.

"It's big!" Crystal said looking around.

"Where is the team?" Andou asked.

"Other there." Rumi pointed.

As we saw the team it was only girls in the team.

"The six players were all boys.." Rumi sighed," Wonder why?"

"Doesn't matter, the first thing is-" She said the eyes of the girls looking at the boys," Protect the guys!"

She yelped as she was being pushed out of the way.

"Ekkkkk!" Rumi yelled.

"Ichigo!" Kashino yelped.

A whistle blew and everyone stopped, the girls turned around and saw a... Angry looking Crystal.

"What's wrong with you guys!?" Crystal shouted," I know girls are better them that! Just treat them normally as the other girls! If I see one girl trying to hug or something to the boys, I will put you out!"

Crystal wasn't even the coach, but she was commanding, as if she was a born leader.

The girls looked at each other and looked ashamed.

"Good!" Crystal said smiling," Now who are we against?"

"That team.." Rumi pointed to a bunch of yellows.

"Wow, they look tough." Crystal's eyes widen.

All the boys or girls were tall and was practicing playing the game, and was pretty good.

"Errrr..." I stumbled nervously.

"Ichigo is clumsy so everyone should help her." Kashino told everyone.

"Hey!" I shouted blushing.

"Doesn't matter!" Crystal grinned," Now let's go! Do your best!"

As everyone cheered at Crystal she bowed and ran to the field, as the yellow team also ran.

If I say I was brave and confident, I would be lying, I felt tiny compared with the yellow team, they were taller then me, made me uncomfortable. But Crystal's smile gave me power to keep on going.

The referee blew on his whistle meaning it was time the game starts.

As the yellow team had the soccer ball first, Crystal then kicked the ball out of the way of the yellow.

"Andou!" She shouted and kicked it to Andou.

Andou slowed the ball down a little, and ran to the yellow team's goalie, but more yellow was blocking him.

"Hanabusha!" He kicked it to the side where Hanabusha was.

Hanabusha was not crowded so he could get the ball the yellow team was too busy finding out who was Hanabusha was, then they saw him with the ball.

He then kicked it to a girl who was completely clear of yellow, but she slipped and fell and knocked the ball to a yellow!

"Oh no!" She yelped.

"It's alright!" Crystal shouted.

Crsytal then got the ball and kicked it to Rumi.

"Rumi!" She shouted.

The ball came at Rumi then a yellow player stole the ball and kicked it at our goalie! The goalie couldn't catch the fast ball and the ball when through.

"Yessss!" The yellow team cheered as they got the upper hand.

"It's my fault.." Rumi sighed.

"No it's my fault." Crystal said," I called your name too late."

"Crystal, you are just like an older sister!" Rumi smiled.

As the Sweet Princes sweatdrop remembering how she was to boys, I just laughed.

"Now guys, I think we need to get a quick refreshment." Crystal smiled.

As the girls cheered and run to get the refreshments. The only one lefts were The Sweets Princes, Crystal, and me.

"How many games do we play?" I asked.

"Three games, so that means we need to score two points to win." Andou explained.

"How is this game important?" I asked," Rumi said it was important, but I'm not sure how."

"It is a tournament, are you blind?" Kashino sighed," Look, haven't you seen the people?"

I growl at him for calling me an idiot, but I didn't realize the people, I was too busy trying to catch up. I notice that we were also live.

"We are live." I said pointing to it.

Crystal and the rest's eyes widen as they been on tv.

"Oh man, what will my dad say..." I muttered.

"What will my parents think for slacking off?" Kashino said nervously.

"I personally think my brother though it was cool." Andou smiled.

But that was the only positive comment, Crystal didn't seen to mind, but she look at it.

"Hopefully they are not watching." Crystal said not looking at us.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, sorry, I though I saw something pink, but must be the audience." Crystal managed a grin.

"Pink?" Kashino asked confused.

Teh game started again and we got into places.

The ball was thrown and a green girl had the ball. But before she can pass it too someone, she was blocked by two yellow girls and a boy. The boy then took the ball and was heading to our goalie.

Crystal then stole the ball and kicked it to a girl besides her. The girl then kicked it to Andou before almost get hit by taller girls and boys. Andou kicked it to the least excepted person.

"Ichigo!" Andou yelled.

The ball then was aim at me! I quickly got the ball by my legs and kept it by me, girls fromt he other team then were by me, I panicked and saw an opening.

"Rumi!" I yelled.

The ball aimed at Rumi and she was close to the other team goalie. She then kicked it as hard as she can. The goalie touch the ball, but the ball slipped and got in!

"Yeah!" Our team yelled happily.

Then we smelled a strong sour smell, ekkkkk!

"What?" Rumi said looking queasy and them fainted.

"Rumi!" I yelled.

"SourFears are here!" Crystal yelled.

What was it this time?

I turn around and saw a giant soccer ball.

"Time to change!" Crystal said to me.

"But the camera is still rolling!" Kashino pointed.

"Just put.." Crystal jumped over there and placed a cap over it.

"Let's go!" Deco yelled.

"Precure Sweets Change!" Crystal and I yelled.

"The sweet pink Berry fruit in the air, Cure Strawberry!" I yelled.

"The delicious food for dessert, Cure Sweets!" Crystal yelled.

"SweetsCure..." A voice, I did not know.

"Wait, thats not Lima..." Sweets said looking confuse.

"Correct, I'm Salt." He grinned.

"Wait, salt isn't sour, it's salty!" Sweets complaint.

"I team up with them." He smirked.

"Oh really?" Sweets looked angrily," Looks like you are on the losing side."

Sweets kick the soccer ball but it didn't do anything. And then I tried to kick it or punch it. We tried a few more times, but it didn't work. What was wrong?

"Eh?" Sweets looked confused.

"It's a special type of it." Salt smirked," Sourelles!"

Sourelles piled the fields and was in the stance of... Soccer players...

"I know how to defeat it!" I yelled to Sweets.

Sweets raise an eyebrow at me, she probably is thinking about it.

"We need to kick the soccer ball into the goalie net, three times!" I yelled loudly.

Sweets's roll her eye as i. 'why didn't I think of that?'

"Now how are we going to do that?" Sweets asked," We can't get him to move!"

"Why don't we use every power that we can do I with the leg?" I said.

"Ok then." Sweets sighed," Since Sweets can be anything."

She then summoned lots of balls with frosting, or some decoration.

"Cake balls?" I looked at her.

"What?" She smiled nervously.

"Never mind!" I said kicking them.

"You only solve half of the puzzle." Salt smiled," I can only be defeated by a red cure."

"Wait a second, I'm part red!" Sweets complain.

"A full red cure." Salt rolled his eyes.

"Ohh..." Sweets muttered and sighed," We are fresh out of red cures.."

Then the SourFear launched soccer balls at us!

"Ekk!" I yelled as I got hit many times.

"Ichigo!" Kashino yelled.

"Are you ok?" Vanilla asked.

"Yeah... But.." I flinched at my fingers," Rumi usually helps me with the injuries.."

"Rumi?" Chocolat eye's widen," I got an idea!"

Choclat rushed over to Rumi and sprinkled some dust over her. Then Rumi was up.

"Eh?" Rumi looked confused and saw the SourFear," A SourFear!"

"We are in a pinch!" Chocolat yelled," Please help us!"

"A Sweet Spirit, but?" Rumi looked confused.

"We will help soon, but please, its Ichigo and Crystal out there!" Chocolat pointed at us.

Sweets tried to help me up but my leg ached with pain.

"Ichigo?" Rumi said panicked," I need to help her!"

"But please, summon all your feelings towards them, then you can help!" Chocolat said panicking.

"Ok!" Rumi said seriously.

As a red light shine around her. Sweets grinned and Salt froze.

"No, that can't be.." Salt was too stunned to talk further.

"Precure Sweets Change!" Rumi yelled as she received a red strawberry.

Her hair was turned into a bright red, and was longer, and was in a ponytail hold by a cherry. She wore a red collar and cherry earrings. She had a red shirt with sleeveless red jacket with a cherry on it, with a layered red skirt. She wore bright red boots with a cherry on it.

"The red twined fruit of berries, Cure Cherry!" Rumi shouted.

My eyes widen at the minty fresh Cure.

"Cure Cherry nice to work with you, but for now, let's work on destroying this guy!" Sweets said picking me up.

"I feeling better now..." I sighed happily.

"Every time a new Cure is born, Cures feel refresh." Sweets sighed.

"Now let's play!" Cherry shouted and kicked the ball at it.

The soccer ball fell back at the damaged and tried to attack Cherry. But Cherry caught the arm of it and flung it around! It them hit a wall and slide down.

"Hit it a two more!" Sweets smiled," We will deal with the Sourelles!"

"Please to do so!" Cherry smiled.

As we kicked the Sourelles, we saw Cherry kicking balls at the SourFear, then it couldn't move as much.

"It's weakening!" Sweets pointed.

"Now!" Deco yelled.

"The darkness grows stronger, but so shall the light!" I shouted.

"Sweets Charge!" Sweets shouted.

"Strawberry Charge!" I shouted.

The light of a pink and pink orb came together and then exploded.

"Hmm. Interesting..." Salt muttered and then disappeared.

A cherry appeared and Sweets grabbed it and she put it on her charm.

"17 more." Sweets said counting on her fingers.

As Cherry turned back to normal, her eyes looked at Crystal and me.

"Who would have think you guys were the SweetsCure?" Rumi smiled.

"Now we dragged Rumi into this..." Kashino sighed.

"I told you there are five of us!" Crystal complaint.

"We will explained after the game, Rumi." Hanabusha smiled.

"Okay then!" Rumi jumped up," Let's go!"

We rushed toward the field and got into our positions, the ball was tossed and Crystal got it first, then yellow team players surrounded her but she then kicked it up and let it hit her head and it was close to a green girl player. She stumbled a little and kept the ball steady until a yellow player stole it! She was so close to our goalie, and she then kicked it to the goalie. Then...

Crystal then jumped out of nowhere and kicked the ball further back to where I was.

"Ichigo!" Crystal yelled.

The yell startle me but I was still paying attention. I got the ball and kick it to the goalie as hard as I can! I close my eyes hoping I didn't fail. Until I heard cheering from our team.

"Ichigo!" The whole team swarm around me.

They lifted me up and carried me around, and I looked down.

"Ichigo!" Rumi smiled," Good job!"

Crystal gave me a thumbs up and The Sweets Princes smiled at me.

Then the girls let me down and I walked with Crystal, The Sweets Princes, ten Rumi, back to school.

On the way back, we explained Rumi what happened.

"I get it now." Rumi nodded," I will tried my best to help you guys on this problem."

"Thanks!" Crystal smiled and then it fainted," Chocolat, how do you know that Rumi was a SweetsCure?"

"Red is for passion, is what you told me about Cures color." Chocolat looked at her," I thought Rumi has lots of passion and is caring too, so I thought she could be one of them."

"Nice!" Crystal smiled.

"Now, I heard something about five cures, so there is three more?" Rumi asked.

"Yes, but I don't know how, since I'm still new to the SweetsCure thing." Crystal looked outside," Remember the pink light?"

I nodded and so did the rest excepted Rumi.

"You mean the pink glow from a girl?" Rumi asked," I said her earlier."

"Crystal, any idea?" I asked.

"not really unless.." Crystal muttered.

The bus came to a stop and we walked out, then we saw a girl looking at us.

She had short, auburn hair and orange eyes and her hair was in a short pony tail on the back, and has few pink hair clips on the front.

"It's..." Crystal paused at her face.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"That is Cure Bloom." Crystal said.

"Ehhh?!" We all exclaimed.

**About SweetsCures!**

"Hello!" Crystal smiled," Welcome to another show of About SweetsCure."

"We will be talking about me!" Ichigo shouted happily," Cure Strawberry!"

"Yes, you are correct." Crystal said.

"But Strawberry isn't a sweet name." Ichigo looked confused.

"Well Strawberry is a main dessert idea." Crystal explained," Strawberry can make strawberry shortcake, strawberry ice cream, and so on."

"Oh I get it now!" Ichigo nodded.

"Also, Cure Strawberry can give other Cures magic powers for a few second to do the power, she just have to give the others courage and happiness." Crystal explained.

"So I'm helpful?" Ichigo smiled.

"Every Cure has a talent of course." Crystal huffed.

"You're right." Ichigo giggled," Is there anymore?"

"Well.." Crystal said thinking," You can change colors too."

"Really?" Ichigo's eyes sparkled," What do you mean?"

"It's not a power you can unlock yet, so I don't want to spoil." Crystal.

"Awww..." Ichigo grumbled.

"Now let's check Cure Strawberry's stats." Crystal pointed to a screen.

NORMAL/SWEETSCURE FORM

Normal

Attack: 255/500

Defense: 300/500

Intelligent: 215/500

Magic: 400/500

Power: 325/500

Stamina: 435/500

SweetCures

Attack: 260/500

Defense: 350/500

Intelligent: 220/509

Magic: 450/500

Power: 350/500

Stamina: 400/500

"Wait, how come my intelligent is very low?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't want to answer that." Crystal sighed.

"Why is my magic higher then yours?" Ichigo asked.

"Well it's because the happiness level you have is super high." Crystal explained," Happiness meters is connected to your magic."

"How come my stamina lowers?" Ichigo asked.

"It's because magic takes lots of energy for you." Crystal smiled," Next we will talk about the Precure of Cherries."

"Bye!" Ichigo waved.

Bye Bye!


	5. The Precure of Cookies is Born!

**Ichigo**

"Who is she?" I asked.

"That's Cure Bloom." Crystal said.

"Ehhh?!" We all exclaimed.

"Crystal!" She shouted and hugged Crystal," Where am I?"

"You are in a different world." Crystal sighed," It happened again."

"Again?" She asked confused.

"Let me first introduce you to me friends first." Crystal smiled and pointed to us," Ichigo, is Cure Strawberry, that's Kashino, Hanabusha, Andou, and that is Rumi, also known as Cure Cherry. And this girl is Saki."

"Woah, those two ate Cures too?" Saki asked and ignored the Sweets Princes' name," Cool!"

"Now let me explained." Crystal looked up," You smelled something sour, and you followed it, right?"

"Yeah, then I was here." Saki frowned," This happened to you?"

"Yeah, that's why I disappeared." Crystal sighed," I didn't know this would happened.. Again."

"So how can I get out?" Saki asked.

"Not that I know of." Crystal frowned," But... No nevermind."

"What?" I asked.

"No its nothing." Crystal smiled.

"So how can she be at our school?" Kashino asked," We have to watch over her."

"Hey, do you think I will get lose the minute you guys leave?" Saki asked angrily.

"Yes." We all replied.

Saki shoulders slumped and Crystal snapped her fingers.

"You are here as a transfer student to learn more about sweets." Crystal explained.

"Will the teachers believe that?" Hanabusha asked.

"I used magic." Crystal winked," It will work."

Crystal and the rest of us girls walked into the dorms, it took us a while to explained the teacher there, but finally we convinced her, she was just here for a while.

We all walked upstairs looking for Saki's room.

"What were you doing at the time?" Rumi asked," Before you got stuck in the portal."

"I was just fighting an enemy." Saki shrugged," But what will Mai do?"

"It depends, when it was gone, what happened?" Crystal asked.

"They was looking for you." Saki said.

"Then they will do the same." Crystal smiled," Well good night!"

"Good night!" Fruit and Deco said happily.

We all say good night and slept in our dorm room. I was pretty surprised another Cure that is famous came through the portal, which Crystal caem from. Does it mean Crystal can leave anything? No, don't think like that...

I woke up early to help Saki get used to this place faster, since I know what was my first day like. I was behind.

"Saki's family owns a pastry shop, so she can cook pretty well." Crystal shrugged and looked at Rumi," So how are you with Precure?"

"Good." Rumi smiled," But, I have a question, do Saki needs to become a SweetsCure?"

"Actually no." Crystal said," It turns out, that the power of light doesn't change, but happiness does. Precure get there power of light. I get them from the happiness of the world, happiness changes a lot if you are comparing with the sea and space."

"You sure know a lot." Rumi smiled.

"Now we need to convinced the teacher now." Crystal sighed and we walked to the school.

It took us a whole to convinced she from a famous bakery and came her to see more sweets.

"Wow, it's so nice here." Saki looked around.

"Yeah, now we have to go class..." I frowned.

"Ehhhh?!" Saki exclaimed.

We all went to our classes until we came to cooking class.

"Today we have a transfer student here to learn a it about our school, this is Saki." The teacher said.

"Hello." Saki smiled.

"She will be in the best group to learn helpful tips." The teacher fix her glasses," Hopefully there's is no shouting this time."

Saki walked to us and she looked at the teacher.

"Today we are making cookie." The teacher said," I want them to be beautiful and good!"

"Cookies?" Saki smiled.

"Now please start!" The teacher said.

We got started on our cookies and I looked at Saki.

She got the materials she needed and she started working. She made the dough and put the color purple. What was she doing?

"Ichigo, start making yours." Kashino grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah.." I muttered and start making makes.

Saki was making her cookies and I couldn't see, I wanted to see it though!

"I'm finished!" Saki shouted happily.

I looked at the teacher walking here. I then waited to see what she said.

"Lets see what we have here?" She looked at Saki's creation.

It was a sunflower, I thought why did she made it?

"You are wondering, too?" Hanabusha asked.

"It's because her symbol as Cure Bloom is the sunflower..." Crystal muttered, so no one wouldn't hear.

"But, I heard in the anime, from somebody..." Kashino stared at me," That Cure Bloom has to have Flappy with her to transform. What is she supposed to do?"

"I don't know..." Crystal muttered and continued with hers.

"This is delicious!" The teacher exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Saki smiled.

After a while, we taste Saki's cookies.

"This is so good!" I said dreamily.

"I know Saki's a genius!" Crystal said sparkling eyes.

"I wouldn't say that..." Saki said blushing.

"Well, I guess we have to go to the next classes." Andou smiled.

We continued our classes until we had finished our school day.

"Wow what a day!" Rumi smiled.

"That was exhausting!" I sighed and yawned.

"For you." Kashino sighed.

I pouted and Saki laughed a little.

"That's sound like Flappy and-" She paused and she smiled sadly.

"You missed them, don't you?" Crystal sighed and pat her back," I do too, but focus what's happening, it's fine to remember then once in a while, but if you keep doing this, you would miss the funny things in life! Like this!"

Crystal then pushed Kashino.

"See!?" Crystal smiled.

"You are crazy!" Kashino yelped and got his balanced back.

Saki burst out laughing, she wipe her tears of happiness, since she was laughing so much, she was crying.

"Foolish..." A voice muttered.

"What?" Saki gasped and looked around.

As salty and sour smell came and people fainted, except for us.

"What's going on?" Saki looked around nervously.

"Oh a Precure.. Who can't transform..." A voice said.

Then Salt and Lima came out of the shadows.

"You!" Crystal said angrily.

"Yes, but now not one SourFear or a group of SourElles..." Lima smiled wickedly.

"But double the amount!" Salt finished.

As two SourFears appeared and Sourelles twice as many as before.

One of the SourFear was a cookie, and the other was a frosting bag.

"What?" Rumi looked at those too.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

Rumi and I grabbed our strawberries and Crystal grabbed her cupcake transformation item.

We started transforming in our forms as Saki watched in amazement.

"The red twined fruit of berries, Cure Cherry!" Rumi shouted.

"The delicious food for dessert, Cure Sweets!" Crystal shouted.

"The sweet pink berry fruit in the air, Cure Strawberry!" I shouted.

"So cool!" Saki squealed.

"I know!" Fruit said happily.

"Cherry, do your best!" Chocolat said passionately.

"Strawberry, go, go, go!" Vanilla cheered for me.

"Sweets.. Just don't so anything stupid.." Deco muttered.

"I second that." Fruit sighed.

"Hey!" Sweets growled.

Sweets then kicked the Cookie SourFear. And Cherry punched it.

"Precure Berry Shower!" Cherry shouted.

As all kinds of berries fall from the sky, hitting all the SourFears and Sourelles.

"Good job!" Chocolat cheered.

"Wish I had a partner.." Cafe muttered.

"But I'm your partner!" Hanabusha complaint.

"Not that kind.." Cafe muttered.

I then kicked and punched it, but then.

"Sour~" The cookie then shoot... Chocolate?!

"Watch out!" Sweets tried to push me but she got hit by it too.

"Ahh!" We both shouted.

The chocolate melted and was gooey... And then we couldn't move!

"Strawberry! Sweets!" Cherry yelped.

Then she got punched in the stomach.

Cherry flew right against the wall and was hurt real bad.

"Strawberry! Sweets! Cherry!" Saki said scared," Noo... I can't.."

"Cure Bloom, you are next.." Salt smiled.

"Noo!" Saki yelled.

"What?" Lima covered her ears.

"No, I will not allowed to be taken down so easily.. Because I'm..." Saki smiles," in top form!"

"She said her famous catchphrase..." I muttered.

As a pink glow surrounded her and she then shouted.

"Sweets Beam Power!" Saki shouted.

Her hair was the same as her Cure Bloom designs and her clothes too. But she had frosting designs and a sunflower cookie on her right side. Her hair tie was frosting like too.

"The delicious small treat, Cure Cookie!" Saki yelled.

"Cure Cookie..." Cherry muttered standing up.

"We are feeling refreshed! So let's defeated these guys!" Sweets pointed.

Sweets and I stand up and Cherry got up.

We all attacked at once and two of us fought one of the SourElles.

"Cookid, now!" Sweets smiled.

Saki looked confuse, but she nodded, she then stop and closed her eyes.

"Cookie Crumble Landslide!" Cookie shouted.

Little pebbles floated in the air and gone to Cookie's hand and it rises and become a sphere.

She then threw it at both of the SourFear, and they got stuck under it and disappeared.

"What?! She turned into one!?" Lima gasped and pointed," Salt! We need to go! Help me find her!"

"Stop yelling!" Salt complaint.

They both disappeared along with the Sourelles and we all detransform.

Crystal then grabbed the two sparkling light and she opened it. I was a chocolate charm and a Japanese candy charm.

"Gee! That was a surprised. Two of them..." Crystal sighed and looked at Saki," Looks like you acquired the power of the sweet."

"Wow, that's the first time I transform without Mai and Flappy..." Saki looked at her hands.

"I have a question..." Rumi said sadly," Why did Mai smelled it too?"

Crystal's eyes narrowed and she looked at us.

"The only way is that you have bake or cook a lot. Saki's family owns a bakery so..." Crystal looked at Saki," She was summoned here."

"My family?!" Saki gasped," I completely forgotten about them!"

"Don't worry we will find a way home for you." I said smiling.

Crystal turned away from me and wouldn't meet my eyes. Deco glanced at us nervously, Fruit looked sad and wouldn't meet our eyes.

"What?" Kashino noticed theit quiet behavior.

"It's nothing.." Crystal smiled.

But it wasn't her normal happy smile, it was a sad smile.

It was something about going back home, why was she afraid? I thought of all the things that could happened, but doesn't seen to make Crystal sad.

I sighed and looked at the sun setting, Saki isn't a SweetCure in this world, so she doesn't count, or is she? I don't have the same feeling as I do with Rumi and Crystal. SweetsCure has to find two more, the question is, who are they?

**About SweetsCure!**

"Hello everybody! And welcome to a new part of About SweetsCure, today we have a very special guest here.." Crystal waved.

"It is Rumi or Cure Cherry!" Ichigo shouted.

"Hello!" Rumi waved and smiled.

"Today we will talking about her stats and abilities." Crystal smiled.

"Ohh.. I like to see!" Rumi said happily.

"Let's see the abilities..." Ichigo looked at Crystal.

"Cure Cherry has the ability to duplicate herself to two Cure Cherry." Crystal said putting two fingers up," It's because usually cherries comes in twos."

"Wow that's sounds so cool!" Ichigo looked at Rumi.

"Let's see the stats!" Crystal pointed to a flickering screen.

NORMAL/SWEETSCURE

Normal

Attack: 415/500

Defense: 210/500

Intelligent: 355/500

Magic: 215/500

Power: 320/500

Stamina: 350/500

SweetsCure

Attack: 420/500

Defense: 215/500

Intelligent: 360/500

Magic: 215/500

Power: 340/500

Stamina: 355/500

"Why is her attack very high?" Ichigo asked.

"It's because, due to her Cure color, that is red, she is a fighting cure." Crystal explained.

"I like magic! But I appeared to have it low, why?" Rumi asked.

"It's because red cures are earth cures, meaning you are better at attack, such as kicks and punches." Crystal looked at the screen," Well that's all we have for today! We will be talking about the newest SweetCure, Cure Cookie!"

"Bye, bye!" We all shouted.

Bye, bye!


End file.
